Summoning Love
by Fetishguy83
Summary: When a warrior from a shinobi world ends up in Equestria how will he manage to cope with his new surroundings. Will he find love or heartache. This fic is rated M for future violence and defiantly clop.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my very first ever fan fic and I hope it's received with enthusiasm. I do not mind positive comments just keep the negative criticism to a minimum. I didn't want to do a crossover so i hope that having an OC will keep my story in the category where i want it. And as always i do not own any of the Names or characters here in besides my OC.**

It was a morning like all those before I woke up with the same shooting pain in my leg and had to work it out as I crawled out of bed. I live in the world of the shinobi and though I'm still only 17 I've had to suddenly retire due to a horrible injury that made my left leg all but useless. I try not to let it rule my life however, I take long walks in the forest to make sure it doesn't get weak but it seems my injury doesn't care for my enthusiasm. Though I come from a very powerful and famous lineage I've been cast out as a useless shinobi. My great ancestor Hatake Kakashi had passed down his famous eye down to a worthy member of his family and I was the last to receive it. Being the last of our family I felt that this gift had been wasted on me. I try my best to keep my mind sharp my studying old scrolls and watching other members of the village to learn new techniques. On this particular morning during my walk I took a new path and came across a most strange tree. Its bark was almost black and it had no leaves of any kind. Walking around it I noticed a spot that was different from the already strange looking tree. Running my hands over the spot I must have triggered a mechanism for a piece of the trunk moved to reveal a hole. Ever the curious one I went to see what there was to be seen and I was not disappointed. All around were scrolls and books it looked like a place someone had used to do research. Looking around I sat at a table which had a book opened up I figured it was as good a place as any to start. Reading through where it was opened it seemed to be some sort of transportation jutsu. I'd always wanted to learn one so I kept reading, to my dismay it looked like there was a piece of the technique missing. I sat there for a few hours looking at many manuals that were around the desk and thought I had the technique figured out. Not wanting to waste any time I proceeded to make the appropriate hand signs and then palmed the ground as if doing a summoning. For a few moments nothing happened then a great light appeared which shone as bright as the sun and from out of nowhere wind began to stir around pulling me toward the light. Realizing I had made a mistake I tried to run but it was no use the wind was too strong. As I was pulled into the light it felt like my body was being torn right down to the separate fibers of my muscles, then blackness. When I awoke I was laying in a field I had no Idea where I was nor how long I had been out. Looking around I managed to find a stick that would do as a cane and got to my feet. Hoping beyond hope that I hadn't ended up in enemy territory I wondered around till I saw what looked to be house tops peeking from above a nearby tree line. Reaching my destination I noticed it was a small very pleasant looking village. What caught my attention immediately were the inhabitants of this village. They appeared to be small horses of varying color. Too caught up in what I was witnessing I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me until it was too late. I turned just long enough to see a flash of orange as two hooves made a rather hard hit on my head. Falling to my back vision blurry I managed to hear one thing before I passed out, "Whut are ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter of my first ever fic. I hope it isnt as bad as i fear it might be. As usual i dont own any of the likenesses within except my OC**

I woke up with such a horrible pain in my head. It felt like I had been hit with an earth style jutsu. Quickly realizing I was bound I calmly assessed my situation. I was lying tied on the ground in a room filled with shelves of books. Not knowing if what I had seen before I was knocked unconscious was real I determined that getting loose was the priority. Reaching into a hiding pocket in the back of my vest I took out a small blade and started sawing at my restraints. Unfortunately just as I was almost free I heard a group of voices approaching. Not wanting to give away that I was awake I went limp and closed my eyes. As they entered the room I took a peak to see what kind of resistance I was dealing with. To my astonishment I hadn't been dreaming before. Standing before me were 6 horses of different colors and types. Laying there I found that they had never seen anything like me before and were torn about what to do with me. Some of the group seemed to think I was dangerous and needed to be locked away or worse. The others wanted to know more about me and give me a chance to explain. Either way I didn't think that being tied on the floor was a great place for me to be so as slowly as I could I continued to get myself free.

Just as I felt my bonds go slack I heard from the group, "I'm not sure what that there critter is but I won't take a chance it's dangerous!"

With that being said I heard one of them approaching knowing it was now or never I opened my eyes to see 2 hooves about to stomp on my already aching head I had to think fast.

"Nooo!," came screams from most of the group of horses as they watched their friend stomp on me.

Looking down at me they all gasped as my body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Thankfully I had enough time to so a substitution justu with a shadow clone. As they looked all around I reappeared on the second floor loft looking down at them.

"Calm down everyone I'm not going to hurt anyone now let's just take a breath and talk this out," I said with my hands in the air chest level.

But before I knew it I had to dodge a tackle from a cyan colored horse with wings. Realizing they were too scared to see reason I knew I was going to have to exert a little force to clear up this misunderstanding. Quickly making the appropriate hand signs I used a technique referred to as sealing light jutsu to encase the group all save for the would be flying attacker.

"Let my friends go," the cyan horse demanded.

"I will once we all agree to calm down and have a nice talk about everything," I explained.

Not wanting to accept my terms she came around again for another tackle attempt. Sighing at her stubbornness I tapped 5 spots on her body as she closed in which caused her to go limp.

"Hey what did you do to me to big jerk," she yelled.

"I temporarily paralyzed you so we could have our talk without you getting too riled up," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"Ok now who is the leader of this colorful group," I said scanning the group.

"That would be me," spoke up a purple colored horse with a horn and wings.

"My name is Hatake Takashi and I'm really not sure how I got here but I can assure you I mean you no harm," I said hoping a proper introduction would ease the tension.

As the moments ticked by I wondered what she would say.

"I am Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends," she finally said.

Going around the group she introduced the orange colored horse as Applejack, the horse with the white coat as Rarity. Behind them all crouched down hiding was a yellow horse introduced as Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie the bright pick colored horse who bounced around during the whole introduction.

"And right over there the one with the angry look in her eyes is Rainbow Dash," she said pointing at the cyan colored one who had attempted to tackle me.

"Actually you will refer to her as Princess Twilight Sparkle," Applejack explained matter of factly.

"I had no idea please forgive me," I said bowing at Twilight.

"No no there's no need for that, its true I'm a princess but I'm not fully comfortable being treated differently than any other pony," Twilight said with a blush.

"Ok if everyone can promise to keep calm Ill release everyone," I offered as I came up from my bow.

Twilight looking around to everyone and receiving nods all around even from Rainbow Dash she agreed. Releasing the jutsu I started to walk down the stairs when from behind me I heard angry words of protest as I forgot I had to release Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry I didn't mean to forget you," I said walking up to her and tapping the spots I had earlier releasing her from her paralysis.

Due to her inquisitive nature Twilight didn't waste any time in asking me what I was and what I was doing here. Though I didn't really know how I got here but I tried to explain as best I could. I told her I was a human and about the technique I had tried before I found myself here. Not understanding what I meant and confusing my techniques with magic I explained the world where I came from.

"Sooo that barrier you made was what you call a j-u-t-s-u and you do them by focusing energy that lives in your body?" she said with a grimace obviously only half understanding the explanation.

"Whut was that other you that I stomped before," asked Applejack with an obvious shameful tone.

"That was a shadow clone; I actually used 2 techniques that time. One was the shadow clone which makes a physical copy of myself that disappears once it's damaged and what we call the replacement jutsu that switches one object with another," I explained.

"THAT IS SUPER DUPER AWESOME!," Pinkie Pie yelled jumping up and down.

"Well thank you Pinkie, now tell me about you horses," I asked wanting to know more about them.

"We are not horses, we prefer to be called ponies," Rarity said throwing her nose in the air.

"My apologies I'm just not sure about what to make of this place, Applejack and Pinkie look like the horses where I come from just not in that bright of a color, I can tell Rarity is a unicorn from the horn and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are Pegasi, but I've never heard of a pony with both a horn and wings what are you called Twilight," I asked

I'm what we call an Alicorn and there are currently 4 of us in all of Equestria," explained Twilight

It's an honor to meet one of the 4 Alicorns of your land," I said realizing the other 3 must be just as important as Twilight was being a Princess.

"I will send a letter and make arrangements to have you meet the 2 co rulers of Equestria if you'd like perhaps we can figure out a way to get you back to your world," Twilight offered.

"Yes id like that very much though I'm in no hurry to get back I'd like to learn more about your world," I said accepting the offer.

"Well you may use my home to stay in until we make a more permanent arrangement for you," Twilight said.

"Thank you very much your highness I am a bit worn out from the technique that brought me here and could use some rest," I said feeling the effects of my low chakra levels.

Bidding everyone a goodnight I found a nice quiet spot and made myself comfortable and dozed off thinking about all the new things I'd see and do in this land of ponies.

**Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes another chaper. I see alot of visits and views to my story but no comments. Let me know what you think (if its positive). As always I dont own any of the characters other than my OC.**

I awoke the next day to a very pleasant smell in the air. Someone was cooking something delicious by the smell of it. Getting up I felt my leg give off the usual stiff pain, I figured I'd ask about pony healing and if there was a technique they had that we didn't in my world but first I had to see what that tantalizing aroma was coming from. I made my way to the main room and then toward the kitchen. I stepped in and saw the table set with plates, toast, jams, fruits and pancakes. All this but no one around then without warning a little purple thing with scales jumped on a chair behind a counter and yelled at my presents.

"Ahhh what are you don't hurt me," the little creature said.

"Do not worry I won't harm you I'm here by the generosity of your princess," I said trying to calm the little guy down.

"Oh you're that creature that Twilight mentioned; I'm Spike the Dragon and Twilights number one assistant pleased to meet you," Spike said finally in control of his wits.

"A dragon you say your very small for a dragon, oh you may call me Takashi," I responded.

"I see you've met Spike," Twilight said entering the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"Yes your majesty and thank you again for the hospitality," I said making a bow.

With an amused roll of the eyes Twilight responded, "Your welcome but please you don't have to be so formal please just call me Twilight; Now let's all sit and enjoy breakfast."

The fruits here were amazing they had much more flavor than the ones we had from my world. As we ate Twilight mentioned that she had notified the other princesses of my presents and said they would like me to go see them in a few days I figured that would be fine and gave me time to ask about their world and to learn firsthand about it. After asking about their healing abilities Twilight said they had doctors but it sounded like they were around the same in ability to the ones where I was from. But then mentioned magic was a different route that could be taken.

"So you have actual magic in this world, how extraordinary would you happen to know any magic with healing capabilities," I asked.

"Unfortunately I think Alicorn magic is the only kind that could help and I'm new at being one so your best bet is to ask the other princesses when you see them," she said with a hint of shame in her voice.

Not wanting to make her feel worse I decided to change the subject and asked where I could go to get a change of clothes since all I had was what I was wearing and figured I should get some more made.

"Well you could go ask Rarity to make you some, you remember her the white pony with the purple mane," Twilight responded.

"Very well I will go ask her just give me some directions and I'll go explore the town," I said smiling.

Thanking Spike for the wonderful breakfast and excusing myself I took off toward town searching for Rarity's shop. I could tell that everyone had already heard about me as they didn't run when they saw me but didn't get too close when I walked through town. Before long I came to the building described by Twilight. Knocking I waited as I heard steps coming toward the door.

Opening the door with a bit of surprise Rarity half shocked said," Oh my, Takashi was it, what brings you to my Boutique?"

"Twilight said you'd be THE pony to talk to about having some clothes made since all I have is what I'm currently wearing," I said feeling surprisingly nervous.

"Oh she did huh well I can't turn away someone who was sent by our newest princess please come in let's get some measurements and then we can discuss what your wanting," Rarity said smiling as she lead me to her work room.

Continuing her normal routine of getting measurements she used her horn to levitate her measuring tape and told me to undress. Going red in the face and not moving she inquired what was wrong. I then explained that in the world I come from humans wore clothes for many reasons but the biggest reason was modesty. Not really understanding as ponies only wore clothes as a vanity statement I continued my explanation that the human anatomy was different than a ponies and finally realizing what I meant she went beet red and said I didn't have to take everything off just what I was comfortable with. Knowing good and well she had a job to do I took of our village's signature tactical vest, then my tool pouches, and finally my blue jumpsuit leaving me in my boxers. For whatever reason I felt super embarrassed but didn't realize I wasn't the only one till I looked over and saw the gaping stair I was getting along with the reddest blush I'd ever seen. I wasn't in the best shape since my leg made it difficult to exercise like I used to but I wasn't fat either.

"Miss Rarity are you going to take those measurements," I said trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Oh yes well forgive me I was deep in thought, and just Rarity is fine," she said quickly trying to cover up her embarrassment.

As she took her measurements she asked what I was looking for in clothes. I realized I probably wouldn't need more tactical clothing since there were no other shinobi to worry about so I figured it was ok to request more casual clothes. As well as something formal for when I met with the princesses.

"Oh I see well that sounds easy enough and will you be wearing that headband," she asked with a tone that sounded like she hoped I wouldn't.

"Forgive me I must wear this it's a symbol of my village and a cover for my eye," I responded wanting to keep my Sharingan out of sight.

"Oh I see, very well not a problem I can work my magic still come back by in a few hours and ill have some samples to show you," Rarity said with determination in her voice.

Getting dressed I could feel eyes watching me the whole time. I didn't have my normal muscular physique but I wasn't bad looking. My hair was a dark silver color with the exception a single white stripe that went up it was reminiscent of my ancestor's hair except for the white streak. Thanking Rarity for her generosity I decided to kill some time by taking a walk in hopes that it would ease the pain in my leg for a while. Taking a road out of town I came to an orchard of apple trees and decided to take a look around. Reaching a gate the sign above read Sweet Apple Acers and in the distance I saw a familiar orange pony I had been meaning to talk to about a certain pain in the head I had received the night before.

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ive been having so much fun writing. Heres another chapter. As Always I dont own any characters or likenesses other than my OC.**

I walked down the path from the gate and greeted Applejack as I got closer.

"Hey there how ya feelin today," Applejack said with an accent I've never heard before.

"I'm doing well just walking around trying to work out the pain in my leg," I responded with a smile.

"Oh no I didn't hit ya that hard did I," Applejack said with sudden shock on her face.

"Ah ha so it was you that snuck up behind me yesterday, but no I have a permanent injury that leaves my leg in constant pain especially if I let it rest too long," I said not wanting her to feel too bad.

"I'm sorry ah hit ya, I just didn't know what else to do you were a strange creature that I hadn't seen before and didn't know if you were dangerous or not," she said head hung low.

"Don't worry about it Applejack where I'm from we are at constant war and I got used to getting banged up, but I will admit you are very strong it's impressive, "I said trying to get her to perk up.

Picking up her head with the biggest smile I'd ever seen she explained that it was due to her job. She is the current head of her family's apple farm and spent a lot of time tending to the trees. Plowing and bucking the trees during harvest time that it's only natural that she have a strong body. It was then I found myself taking a good look at her and how well toned her body was. Then I realized that she was staring at me with a blush and came to realize I was checking out a girl pony.

Blushing myself I cleared my throat and asked," uh so tell me about this farm of yours."

She then went on to tell me as we walked through the apple trees that her family had settled here before there was a Ponyville. And that their farm is what made the founding of Ponyville possible. She also went on to tell me about all the different desserts her family made with the apples they grew and the yearly apple cider they sold. I was very impressed with how her family had done so much good for this world and how hard they worked. After a while we decided to take a break and sat under one of the big apple trees.

"Would you like to sample some of my family's apples," she said looking up at the tree.

"Sure that sounds good right about now," I said smiling back at her.

Not wanting to let the apples fall on me she walked over to a tree a few feet away with baskets under it and bucked the trunk. In a matter of seconds a rain of apples fell from the tree and into the baskets below.

"Very impressive Applejack but you missed a few, mind if I give it a try," I asked with a giggle.

"Be my guest," she said not thinking I would be able to do much better.

Picking another tree I walked up to the trunk and stood before it. Calming my mind and relaxing I built up chakra in my arm intensifying my strength and swung at the trunk. Seeming as if I had barely hit it Applejack began to laugh only to have her laughter change to shock as the apples began to fall. She could only stand there with her mouth practically on the ground as every apple in the tree made its way down to a basket.

"I…whut…how….," was all she could manage.

"Oh forgive me I didn't think that using one of my techniques would be cheating," I said with a chuckle.

She couldn't believe that I had so much strength and to be honest I didn't know I had it in me still. It felt good to loosen up a bit. After that we sat and ate a few apples while I answered questions about my techniques and why we were always at war in my world. What I didn't know was as I talked she watched me with admiration. And every time I'd look over at her shed turn with a blush. It was getting late and I had to go meet with Rarity to see about the clothes she was making.

"Thank you for spending the day with me and showing me around it was a lot of fun," I said to Applejack getting up from where I was sitting.

"Think nothin of it sugar cube maybe you can come by more often and help me with the apple bucking, I'll even pay ya," Applejack said in a strange tone.

"If the princesses can do something for my leg maybe I'll take you up on that," I said with a smile.

We said our goodbyes and I headed back to town. Something was weighing in at the back of my mind during my walk back to Ponyville. Was I really checking her out, was I really attracted to a pony. It felt the same as when I went to Rarities earlier that day. I was nervous around her like I knew she was attractive and didn't want to show it. Then how embarrassed I got when she asked me to get undressed. I just couldn't understand the feelings. Back in my days doing missions as a shinobi I really didn't have time for romance. There was the occasional fling with a fellow shinobi on a mission that kept us away from the village for months. But things never went further than that. These feelings were confusing and frankly terrifying. But then id remember they were ponies and I was human how the heck would it work. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. Reaching Rarity's shop I decided to drop it and do what I had come to do.

"Well let's see what kind of designs she came up with," I mumbled as I knocked on her door.

**Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait on this chapter. Im hoping it wont take as long between chapters. As always all characters accept my OC belong to their respective creators.**

**(Rarities POV)**

Takashi had just left the boutique and Rarity was about to get started on the clothes she had promised him. But suddenly stopped and was day dreaming about the strange human. She couldn't put her hoof on it but she had some strange feeling she was going through. Takashi indeed looked strange but she thought he was also very polite and sweet. Then she started smiling when she remembered his almost naked body, and the hint of musculature he once had toned. Snapping at what she was thinking she blushed deeply and shook her head and figured she'd better get to work. Finding it hard to think of a design right off because of the shape of Takashi's body she started with colors. Looking at her collection of fabrics she clicked once she saw this deep burgundy and knew it would be perfect for a dress shirt.

Saying to herself," Yes this is the perfect color for dear Takashi it will defiantly bring out the color of his eyes."

Once she had that idea tons of thoughts and ideas she ran with them. She was so excited at this point and was sewing up a storm. It was getting later in the day and before long she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh my is it that late already my how time flies when your wrapped up in your work," Rarity said to herself as she answered the door.

**(Takashi's POV)**

Finally getting back to town after spending the day at Sweet Apple Acers I headed to Rarity's Boutique to see if she had made any progress before I went to look for something to eat. After knocking it was only minutes before the white colored unicorn answered the door with an excited smile.

"Oh Takashi darling I figured it was you I have so many design ideas and actually have a few finished If you'd like to try something on to make sure the fit is good," she said ushering me in her work room.

I stood there and looked at what I thought was a mess. There were fabrics, ribbons, scissors and all sorts of other tools of her trade lying all about. Going to a rack of clothing she pulled out a long sleeve dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a charcoal colored vest. It was very rare that shinobi got to wear clothing as nice as this and I was taken back at the care that had undeniably been put into the clothing before me.

"Oh wow these are excellent I can tell you worked very hard on them," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"May I ask a favor I want to try these on but I really should take a bath first would you mind if I troubled you to use yours," I asked trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

Blushing deep red at the thought of Takashi being naked in her house she was speechless for a few moments.

"Well yes of course let me show you to the bathroom," she finally managed to say.

Showing me upstairs to the bathroom she placed my clothes on a hook and showed me where everything was located. And for some reason she just stood there with me almost like she intended to stay in the room while I bathed.

Clearing my throat I finally said,"sooo I'll be taking that bath now."

Realizing she had been day dreaming Rarity finally stammered as she rushed out of the room," very sorry where are my manners ill just be downstairs if you need anything."

As I stood there those thoughts that were in my mind earlier in the day came back with a vengeance and I couldn't figure out why I was thinking about these ponies so much. As I drew my bath I continued thinking about how yes they were ponies but they also has as many personalities and differences with each other like the humans from my world did. Finally climbing in my bath I began trying to rationalize things I mean were I was from we summoned creatures from places that could talk and hold conversations with we even trained with them. But even so why was I feeling so much more attracted to the ponies of this world. Was it the magic of this place, was it something that was wrong with my head, had I lost my mind. I just couldn't figure out what it all meant. Finishing up I got all dried off and walked over to the clothes that Rarity had laid out for me. They really were something special; the fabric was soft and silky. But they also felt tough and durable I had to remind myself to ask Rarity about it some time. Getting all dressed I moved around a bit to find that they fit just perfectly Rarity really is a fine seamstress. Heading downstairs to show her how wonderful they fit I was greeted with a face of utter shock. I started to get self-conscious that I didn't look right Rarities eyes were wide and her mouth was gaped open.

Sensing my uneasiness she finally came to her senses and said," well don't we look dashing I was worried about that headband of yours at first but for some reason it adds a feeling of mystery to your look.

Blushing at her complement I started to thank her but half way through my stomach decided it wanted to interrupt with a large growl. I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to do I knew how to handle so many situations but most of them were about combat. It was then I heard a giggle and looked up to see Rarity with a hoof to her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"I'm so sorry I'm not meaning to laugh I just can't help it, "she said trying to get ahold of herself.

Finally calming down she continued, "If you'd like we can go get dinner together if you don't mind dinning with a pony."

My heart jumped to my throat did she really just ask me to dinner. My brain was short circuiting, I was already confused about my feeling and now I was being invited out.

Not wanting to make it seem like I didn't want to I replied, "Yes I'd love to."

Smiling big she said, "Great let me go throw something on and we can be off."

Before I could blink she had raced upstairs to change. I was confused beyond belief but I also couldn't deny that it felt good to be noticed. Maybe it would be better for me to just go with the flow instead of over analyzing everything. I wasn't in my world anymore and I had no idea if I'd ever get back there so maybe I should just start living like I'd be here for a long while. After that thought came to mind I began to relax a little till I remembered I had a date in a few minutes. Oh no I was not prepared for that I'd never been on an actual date that consisted of more than sitting on guard sharing a food bar. Whatever I was going to do I had to think fast.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...How will Takashi handle a date with Rarity o_O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh lord is Takashi gonna survive this date XD. As always all characters are owned by their respective creators with the exception of my OC.**

I was sweating bullets now; I had no idea what I was supposed to do or not to do. Forget the fact that I was going to dinner with a pony I was truly out of my element. Just as panic had set in I heard a "ahem" from the staircase. My panic instantly disappeared for standing before me was Rarity wearing a beautiful sapphire dress with a crystal crown donned with sapphires. She also put her mane up in a beautiful up style. I was beyond words and felt my heart beat against my rib cage. It was then I looked at her eyes and noticed a blushing Rarity with an unsure look in her face.

"Please forgive me my lady I didn't mean to gawk but I was stunned by your beauty," I quickly apologized for my lack of words when she first came down.

"Oh thank you darling I just felt I should wear something to complement your dashing attire," she said with a smile as she also batted her eyes.

Opening the door for her I said, "Shall we be off?"

With that we walked through town toward the restaurant of her choice. The entire way she told me about her life here in Ponyville and about her love for fashion. I also learned that she had a younger sister who tried so hard to be like her big sister. Finally arriving at the restaurant I quickly noticed that it was much different than I had imagined there were tables with cloths on them flowers and candles on the tables as well. The staff was dressed in long sleeve white shirts and vests. I had never been to such an upscale establishment such as this it was defiantly different than what I was used to where I was from. When we got to the door I was looked up and down and then was asked I we had reservations.

"Excuse you I know you're not looking at my date with snooty eyes, do you know who I am," Rarity scoffed with anger in her eyes.

"Oh my Miss Rarity forgive my rudeness I didn't recognize you please this way, "The pony at the podium quickly changed his tone as he waved a waiter over.

I was impressed Rarity must indeed be famous here in Ponyville for getting that kind of reaction from that pony. The entire way to our table I could hear the whispers and snickers from the other ponies as we passed their tables. I then started to feel a little out of place, I mean I was the only one of my kind here. I'm guessing Rarity sensed my uneasiness because out of nowhere she bumped my leg so I'd look down at her and gave me a wink. Smiling I forgot every pony else and focused on the beautiful mare beside me. Sitting down we were given menus and started with salads and wine. I looked over the menu and noticed that there wasn't any kind of meat anywhere.

"What's wrong sweetie," Rarity said sensing my confusion.

"Well I'm just noticing that there isn't any meat on the menu," I truthfully answered.

With shocked eyes she replied, "you eat meat Takashi!?"

Realizing what I should have already figured I looked around to notice that there was no meat to be seen anywhere around. It should have been plainly obvious to me that the ponies of this world would be like the horses of my world and would be herbivores.

"Please forgive me Rarity I forgot to mention that about my people, we eat both plants and meat," I said with a look of shame.

After what seemed like forever Rarity finally said," No please forgive me Takashi I shouldn't judge someone else especially since they are new to this world."

Not wanting this bombshell of news to ruin the date I said," perhaps there is something else I can find do you happen to have pasta in this world?"

"Why yes we have a lovely pasta with a chunky tomato sauce," the waiter said with a smile.

"Then I'll take that, "I said with a smile.

Putting down her menu she smiled at me and said, "Make that two."

Taking our order to the kitchen our salad and wine came soon after. We sat and talked about all manner of things. One of those things being how her friends had obtained the elements of harmony and freed Princess Luna from the evil that had made her Nightmare Moon. The night was amazing we talked and laughed it had been a long time since I had been able to be at ease. Because of the eye I had I was always a target of someone looking to take it for themselves. I had finally opened up to the idea of this date and decided to impress Rarity with a simple technique. I placed my hand over a glass of water and as if it had a will of its own it rose out of the glass. Mixing my chakra into it I made it form into a perfect water replica of the lovely mare across from me. To finish I flash froze it with a special ice that wouldn't melt as fast as regular ice. With eyes wide and a smile bigger than I'd seen so far she jumped out of her seat and wrapped her front legs around my neck and gave me a big hug.

"That was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, "she said squealing with joy.

It was then that I noticed that our faces were inches away from each other. Looking into her eyes it felt like I was trapped in some sort of genjutsu and couldn't look away. We slowly closed the gap between each other and as our lips touched I felt warmth fill my entire being. It was different than any kiss I had ever had ever in my life. It felt so different yet so right I didn't want it to end. But with all good things they often do end. Breaking the kiss I leaned back to see Rarity with her eyes still closed with the reddest blush I had ever seen.

"Aww isn't that sweet," said a voice seemingly from nowhere.

Rarity and I looked at each other then all around to see if we could figure out where the voice was coming from. And as if on cue the ice sculpture started morphing into something very odd looking with parts from various animals.

"I felt there was a strange being here in Equestria and had to come do away with you," said the strange looking figure.

"Discord what do you think you're doing here," Rarity said with a look of extreme anger on her face.

"As I said I'm here to challenge this being and remove him from Equestria, there's only room for one being who will bring chaos," Discord said with an evil laugh.

Before we knew it the restaurant had been thrown into his chaotic spell. Chairs coming to life and running around with ponies atop of them. Food coming to life attacking other ponies. I should have kept a better eye on my direct surrounding because I didn't notice the utensils coming at me till it was almost too late.

"Rarity hurry you have to go get your friends I'll stay here and keep him busy, "I said to a bewildered Rarity.

"Bu..but Takashi I can't just leave you," she stammered.

"Please don't worry about me I've been in a lot worse just go and hurry," I reassured.

Taking of out the door she raced to Twilights house to let her know what was going on. Turning my attention to the mess Discord appeared before me in his full glory.

"I won't let you take over as master of Chaos," Discord growled

**What is Discord talking about! And can Takashi win a fight with him with his injured leg!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this chapter came out alright. I cant say im 100% happy with it but it is what it is. As always all characters are owned by thier respective creators except my OC.**

This Discord was a sight to behold, a being made up of different creatures and eyes of red. I didn't know what to expect from him and why was he considering me a threat. He floated in front of me his eyes locked on me. His powers were strange he didn't really show signs of doing anything yet things would start going crazy around us.

"What is it that makes you think I'm a threat to this world, "I yelled with a stone face.

With a sneer Discord responded, "I felt your presents the moment you arrived in Equestria and I've watched you since then and your powers are truly different from what Equestrian magic are capable of. Though I can't exactly tell the full extent of your powers I feel that they can do much. I pride myself as the lord of chaos I thrive on it and I won't let some lesser being steal that away from me."

With that last statement the ground beneath me gave way as if it had been taken right from under me. I looked down to see myself sinking in a light brown gooey pool. It smelled sweet and familiar, and it came to me, it was a pool of caramel! What a strange thing for Discord to do after sounding so angry of my being here. Strange as it was I realized it was like being in quick sand and no doubt would kill me just the same. I didn't have the leg strength to try and get out and I was sinking fast I was almost chin deep.

"Hahaha looks like you were no match for me little human, "Discord cackled as he took a taste of the caramel.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, "I said with a smile from behind Discord

"No you can't be there you're in there," Discord growled pointing at the pool.

Snapping his fingers he made the caramel disappear to reveal a hat rack that had been by the door.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, where I'm from we call that substitution jutsu," I said with a smile.

He was angry now; he no doubt thought that getting rid of me was going to be easy. Snapping his fingers again the chairs that had been running around in frenzy were now headed right at me. It had been a while since I had to defend myself since I had lived alone and secluded for so long. I started out ok breaking apart the first wave of animated chairs. But my lack of upkeep in my training began to show in my lack of stamina. I was getting tired and my leg was in pain and to top it off the chairs were beginning to get some hits in. I was bruised, battered and was bleeding from the collection of splinters I had acquired. I was not going to last long at this rate so I decided I needed to finish them off with one attack.

I jumped in the air and performed the appropriate hand signs and declared, "Fire style Great Flame Flower!"

The technique created a multitude of fire balls that homed in on each chair burning them to ash. Discord became furious he couldn't understand why I was able to stop his attempts at getting me. I didn't get a chance to catch a breath after that last attack because as fast as I took care of Discords last attempt he threw another at me. This time it was a live attack from living creatures. Where they had come from I couldn't tell but what did anything he had done made sense. I had been surrounded by forest creatures but since this was Discord I was dealing with it wasn't as easy as all that. They were not ordinary they had been warped from their original forms to larger versions with large claws and teeth. Just as they were about to attack I heard a commotion from the entrance.

"Please don't hurt them….if you don't mind," said Fluttershy shyly.

"Discord what is the meaning of this you're supposed to be reformed, "declared Twilight firmly.

All eyes moved from Discord to me.

"Oh dear Twilight I am reformed I'm simply trying to rid Equestria of this human who brings such strange magic and dare I say chaos," Discord said with a smile poofing from where he was to the mane six.

"I have done nothing to anyone here since I arrived why you would think that I would cause any trouble," I demanded.

"I was going on a hunch but after seeing what you can do I have no doubts that you are more trouble than even I was. You have been able to keep up with me by yourself when it took six to take me down before, "Discord spat as if the words had a bad taste.

"That's no excuse for attacking someone haven't ya learned anything yet," Applejack retorted.

"Quite right I mean look at dear Takashi he's hurt and just look at what you did to his new clothes. How dare you crash our date?" Rarity asked not realizing what she had said.

Bouncing up and down a pink blur flew through the group and pounced on Rarity saying,"AWWW SOME PONY HAS A CRUSH!"

"Anyways were going to have to insist that you stop at once before were forced to use the Elements of Harmony on you again, "Twilight warned.

But before anyone knew it the creatures had lunged at me. I looked at Fluttershy and saw the despair in her eyes. I couldn't hurt the animals but at the same time if I didn't do something I was going to end up hurt bad. I dodged as best I could but I took a few swipes and had a few bad bites taken out of me. I couldn't keep this up for too much longer I was exhausted.

"Hey could I get a hand gathering them up in one spot," I yelled toward the mane six.

"Gotcha covered, "Rainbow Dash said as she zoomed toward the fuzzy mob and flying around them so fast that they crowded into each other.

It was time for more ninjutsu and I figured a barrier was my best bet to keep these critters corralled. I used the same barrier that I had used that first night I arrived. With the creatures captured I decided it was about time to put an end to this little game Discord was playing. He started hovering toward me undoubtedly preparing for his next little trick. But before he had a chance I used the Hidden Mist technique to make a thick cloud of fog.

"Hey what's going on," Discord said looking around.

But by the time anyone realized what was happening the mist started to clear to reveal me standing next to Discord, he was in a ball of water unable to move.

"OOOOO WHATS THAT IT'S LIKE A WATER BALLOON WITHOUT THE BALLOON," Pinkie Pie squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Ok Discord I'm only going to say this once you have no reason to be doing this. I defended myself yes but only after you attacked me. Now this orb of water your in is unbreakable and you can't move until I remove my hand from the water. I can let you stay there till my friends use their elements or you can choose to stop your attack and I let you go. But you'd better think fast because I'd hate for you to drown," I explained calmly and clearly.

Everyone couldn't believe I had stopped Discord in his tracks. After a few moments I could see in Discords eyes that he had been defeated. I didn't want to upset my new friends by drowning someone they knew even though he was a jerk so I released the jutsu. Falling to the ground he coughed and looked up at me.

"Why did you let me go just like that after I had come at you so hard, "Discord said confused.

I sat down and sighed, "Because I want to prove that I'm not what you think I am. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Discord lay there and thought hard about what had just happened and how he had acted. He snapped his fingers and the animals that were in the barrier tuned back to normal. The hole in the floor and all the furniture went back to normal. You'd never be able to tell that a battle had just taken place.

"I'm very sorry for how I acted, I guess after I felt that feeling of chaos not coming from me I got a bit jealous. Can every pony forgive me," Discord asked hanging his head.

"Don't worry about it things happen, "I said smiling.

"What you're just going to forgive him just like that, "everyone yelled in confusion.

All I could do was smile as I passed out.

"Oh my he's bleeding everywhere we must get him to the hospital, "Rarity shrieked.

I heard Rarities words as I drifted off into darkness.

**Oh no did Discord take things to far. Will Takashi be ok we'll find out next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I cant really think of anything witty to say before this chapter so just enjoy. As always all characters are owned by their respective creators with exception of my OC.**

The rain came down and the wind blew through the trees. The mane six gathered around for the funeral of their newest friend Takashi. Everyone cried and asked each other why it had happened this way. Even after the ceremony had ended Rarity stayed as if she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. She had deeper feelings than she had known before. She sat in silence wondering if given the chance how things would have ended up. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she pondered if she could go on living. Just then a massive boom from some thunder vibrated so loud that her chest seemed to rattle. It was then that Rarity sat up from her horrible nightmare. She and her friends were asleep in Takashi's hospital room where he slept. He had lost a lot of blood from his ordeal but his wounds were healing well. Why was she having such horrible nightmares? Takashi was alive and well on his way to good health.

"You're sweet to be here with me," I said eyes still closed.

Flinching with shock Rarity jumped up and placed her front hooves around Takashi's neck and sobbed," Takashi your awake I was so worried about you, we all were."

It was true as I let my eyes wonder around the room I saw every one of my new friends. They had been by my side during my recovery even Rainbow Dash who didn't seem like a mushy type of mare. I felt sore and I was almost wrapped up from head to toe.

"What happened, how long have I been out," I asked Rarity.

"Well Dear you've been out for a few days you had lost a lot of blood but Dr. Hooves has assured that you'd make a full recovery. You managed to stop Discords tantrum and he's currently being held at Canterlot Castle till an inquiry can be completed." she said still saddened at my injuries.

I sat up and felt so sore in my leg it had been a few days since id been out I could tell because of the pain. If I didn't work my leg out daily then it got painfully sore.

"Wait what are you doing you're not recovered yet, "Rarity said rather loudly waking every pony up.

"Oh sugar cube you're awake thank Celestia but you shouldn't be moving just yet," said Applejack with a tear in her eye.

"YAY WE CAN THROW THAT PART-OOF," Pinkie Pie started in classic Pinkie fashion before Rainbow Dash elbowed her in the ribs.

Smiling at Pinkies theatrical fall she said," It's great to see that you're safe after being so cool defeating Discord all by yourself that was 20% cooler than what I could have done myself."

Poking her head from around the back of the group I heard a small voice say," Thank you so much for not hurting Discord he may be a handful but he's not bad."

"You really shouldn't be moving around just yet, at least not until the doctor has given you the ok," Twilight insisted.

It felt good to have so many who cared so much about me. I had lived alone for quite a while and forgot what having friends was like. But it had been a few days and I had already missed my appointment with the Princesses and there was the ordeal with Discord to straighten out.

"Yes I know but I must meet with the Princesses they had been expecting me and I don't want them to be kept waiting," I responded.

Just then a voice I hadn't recognized filled the room, "No need to worry about that once we heard of your troubles we headed here to await your recovery."

I looked toward the door way to lay eyes on a beautiful pony with her coat white as snow. Her mane was rainbow colored and seemed to flow without the presents of a breeze. She was much taller than the rest of the ponies and had both wings and a horn. Following close behind her was another pony who resembled her only slightly smaller and had a dark purple coat almost black with a dark blue mane that looked like it had twinkling stars throughout it. Atop their heads lay crowns so I could only assume they were the princesses of this land.

I dropped to my knees and bowed without thinking as if I were in the presents of my villages Hokage," Your Majesties.

"Please there is no need to be so formal especially since you must be in so much pain. Please lay back down we have much to discuss," the white pony insisted.

With a magical aura I was lifted and placed on my hospital bed as everyone made way for the princesses. Glancing around the room the princess made it known that she wished to speak with me and and her sister privately. Reluctantly everyone filed out save for the two princesses who took up place on either side of me.

"I'm sure you have many questions as do we but first introductions should come first I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna," Celestia said with a slight bow.

Princess Luna was next to speak," we know you are not of this world and have many questions particularly as to if you pose a danger to Equestria but we are also curious about the world you come from."

"To make it easier and less confusing for us we would like your permission to read your thoughts with our magic. It will not hurt but we would be delving into your memories and thoughts," said Celestia.

I thought about it for a minute I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do things this way I had nothing to hide. The only thing is they would see the destructive power I was capable of. Would they arrest me or have me put to death I was beginning to get scared of the possibilities. In the end I decided to allow it maybe they wouldn't judge me too harshly.

"Very well I will allow you to read my thoughts but I ask that when you look that you pay close attention to who I am as a person and not what my world seems to be, "I replied with a sad look.

"Very well let us commence sister," Luna declared as I was touched by both horns.

I could feel my memories being played as if I were reliving them all over again. My days in the academy, and my rise through the ranks to Jonin. My brief membership to the ANBU black ops. All my fears, hopes, dreams, and pain all in the matter of minutes. And before I knew it we came to the past few days and the trouble with Discord. It was a rush that left my stomach turning and head pounding.

"Do not worry Takashi the effects will wear off in time,"Celestia said with comfort.

The sisters stopped and looked at each other as if their thoughts were one. It was nerve wracking waiting to see what they were up to and what was to become of me. I figured they were speaking with each other through some kind of telepathy. This wasn't unusual to me as there were clans in my world that could do the same from great distances.

"We have seen much in your past; you come from a world full of war and endless fighting. You seem to be part of an armed force that protects your village from others like yourself. But your don't seem inherently evil despite your deadly capabilities. We saw this when you came and had a run in with Discord. Without a doubt we feel you could have easily killed Discord without that much of an effort but you choose to spare him. We also sense that you have conflicting feelings as to whether or not it's ok for you to have feelings for beings like us and that you also have feelings for more than one in our world," Celestia explained with a regal tone.

"Despite the risks you could pose we don't feel that you are here to hurt anyone even someone that tried to hurt you first. So we decree that you may stay amongst us as long as you don't become a danger to anyone. As to your feelings you must decide this for yourself but keep in mind that we ponies mate for life and when we create such a bond it's not easily forgotten, "Luna continued.

"Are there any questions you might have for us before we return to Canterlot Castle,"Celestia asked.

I have so much on my mind and knew I had a lot of thought ahead of me but I knew one thing I had to ask.

"Yes I do have one thing at the moment. From what I can tell the abilities you possess here and the ones I possess are as different as night is from day. In my world as you say they could not fix the injury to my leg which keeps me in constant pain. Is there a possibility your magic could mend what they couldn't, "I said with one breath.

The sisters were silent at first then looked at each other and smiled.

"We will try but only time and rest will tell if it works or not," Celestia said.

With that both their horns began to glow and an aura surrounded my leg. The pain was agonizing and I started to sweat. Before I knew it I was drifting off into darkness again. I surly hope all this pain would be rewarded in the end. For I hadn't felt this pain since the day I received the injury that ended my career as a shinobi.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the dream scare in that last chapter i did it cause i keep threatening to kill a character and my friend gets mad when i say that lol. Enjoy Takashis non death. As always all characters belong to their respective creators except my OC. **

I awoke the next day with a splitting headache. This time I was alone in my room. Since it was daytime everyone no doubt had things to do and since I was healing well they had no need to worry. I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about my conversation with the princesses the previous day. I seemed to have a lot to think about and it was going to be an ordeal to make decisions. I shifted in bed to ease the obvious soreness from laying in the same positon for so long. It was then my eyes went wide as I looked down at my injured leg. Well at the moment id call it my previously injured leg because I felt no pain what so ever. I was excited now it had been many years since I was able to sleep so long and move without pain. I sat up then stood up; the familiar feeling of perfectly working legs filled my mind. I couldn't contain the excitement anymore I ran out of my room and down the hallway leaving shocked nurses and doctors as I passed through the halls of the hospital to the front door. The sun hit me and I felt free. I took off again in a full sprint letting the wind pass through my hair. Every so often I'd throw a flip then sprint in a different direction. Before long I came to a forest and didn't hesitate to jump into a tree and continue jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Suddenly my vision went blurry and seemed to spin. My head was really pounding now and I couldn't figure out why. Inevitably I missed my intended branch and fell to the forest floor. I sat there now realizing I had no idea where I was or how I was going to get back with my vision impaired as it was.

Out of nowhere I heard a voice call to me," In trouble you seem to be, a cure I have if you come with me."

As sketchy of an idea it was to follow a voice that just happened to appear where I happened to feel this way I had no choice. I could tell it was some sort of pony and as I walked beside her my hand on her back to keep me walking where I needed to. Before long we came to a hut of some sort and we went inside.

"You may have wanted to rest more…before running around outdoors," she chuckled as she searched some shelves.

"Who are you, how can you help me, and do you always speak in rhymes," I asked rubbing my head.

"HER NAME IS ZACORA SHES A ZEBRA," came an extremely loud voice from the doorway.

Putting my hands on my head I explained to everyone's favorite party pony how my head was feeling and if she could talk a bit quieter.

"Pinkie how did you find me and you know this pony," I asked her.

"She's not a pony silly she's a zebra we thought she was a witch when she first visited Ponyville but she turned out to be very nice. She makes potions from flowers and plants that grow here in the Everfree Forest," Pinkie Pie explained calmer than I had heard her since id known her.

She then explained that she saw me running around town and followed me here. All the while Zacora had taken a few different bottles and mixed them up in a small cup.

When she was done she handed it to me and said, "Though this may not taste very good…I guarantee you'll be in a much better mood."

I really didn't think it would taste that bad as I downed the elixir. The reality of the situation was that it indeed tasted horrible. And I could tell I was making a sour face from the laughter coming from both Zacora and Pinkie. But as suddenly as the symptoms arrived they vanished. I could then see Zacora was indeed a black and white zebra.

Pinkie got up real close and looked me in the eye and said, "Feeling better?"

"Yes actually thank you so much Miss Zacora I feel much better," I thanked the Zebra.

We talked a bit about her various elixirs and cures. It was very fascinating that in a land of magic that they used medicines like we do in our world. Once I was sure I was all well I thanked Zacora again for the much needed assistance and said my farewells. With that Pinkie and I headed back to Ponyville. I took it easy this time and walked it, not like another day or so of rest would hurt any. Arriving back Pinkie realized she has some important party shopping to do and rushed off to do what she does best. I figured I'd surprise Rarity and visit, though I also hoped she had a change of clothes for me since all I really had on was a pair of hospital pants. I walked up to her Boutique and knocked on the door. The look of surprise on her face as she opened the door was priceless.

"Takashi whatever are you doing out of the hospital already the princesses told us you might suffer a few side effects of the spell they used to mend your leg," she said still in shock.

I then began to laugh as I said to her, "well that explains why I nearly collapsed after I began to run around the forest."

Just as I thought her shock couldn't get any worse her pupils seemed to shrink and she yelled,"YOU COLLAPSED WHERE!"

"Whoa hold on there I'm fine I met Zacora in the forest and she made me a medicine that cured the side effects I was feeling and I promise I'll take it easy the rest of the day," I said knowing I had really upset her.

Hearing this seemed to calm her down a bit but I could tell she was still upset. She invited me in after a while of scolding and offered me something to eat. Not wanting to see how far her anger could go I accepted right away. I'm guessing it was around then that she realized I was half naked and brought out a change of clothes for me said I could change upstairs while she prepared something. They were simple pants and a shirt with short sleeves but they were also very comfortable. I went downstairs to the kitchen to find she was placing a fruit salad out with apple juice.

"Well I hope those are too your liking," she said trying to come across mad still.

I decided to play along and hung my head as I replied," Yes they are amazing very comfortable and well-made thank you I appreciate it."

"Oh don't be like that I've already forgiven you now sit please and get something in your system," she said finally smiling.

Being the first good meal id had since that night at the restaurant I was practically starving. As we sat and ate Rarity asked me what my plans were for my stay in Equestria. I hadn't really thought about it, that first night I mentioned trying to figure out how to get back to my own world but having spent time here I wasn't sure I wanted to go back. I figured first thing I'd need to do was find a job and since I didn't have ninja missions to do here in this world I thought I'd take Applejack up on her job offer now that I was sure I'd be able to work without hurting myself.

"Well I thought I'd find a job maybe out at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack had mentioned my skills could be useful, "I finally replied.

"Oh well that's very nice what about where you'd be staying, you know I wouldn't mind letting you stay here with me if you didn't have anywhere else to go," she said holding her breath.

I thought about it, and though I knew she wanted me to stay because she wanted to get to know me I figured there wouldn't be any harm in it.

"Thank you I'd appreciate that very much Rarity, "I said with a smile.

"Well it's settled then my home is your home after lunch I'll show you your room and go from there," she almost said with too much excitement.

The rest of the day was simple as could be we tidied up a spare room and put the clothes she had made for me in the closet and dresser. I took a shower and we sat talking till it was time to turn in for the night. That night I slept better than I had in years. I was pain free and in a world where there was no war and were there were beings that looked out for one another. I was happy and I dozed off with a smile on my face.

**I had planned to add more dialogue for Zacora but i couldnt think of any rhymes XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo hoo things are looking up...**As always all characters belong to their respective creators except my OC. ****

The next day the sun shone through the window and I felt alive again. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but I felt at home. From downstairs I could smell something cooking and it was heavenly. I got up and dressed in something similar to yesterday and headed downstairs to find the origin of the smell. Arriving at the kitchen I beheld a sight of pancakes, orange juice, and sliced fruit set up on the table.

"Oh wow that smells great, "I said still in the doorway.

Jumping from surprise Rarity turned and said, "OH goodness Takashi you startled me."

"My apologies I forget how used to moving silently I am," I said.

"Well you have great timing everything is ready, I figured you should have a good breakfast if you were going to be working outside today," Rarity said.

It was strange; I knew we both had feelings beginning to develop for one another but I never imagined how right this felt. It was like all the things I had heard from the married shinobi from the village. How their wives treated them so well because they never knew if the mission they went on would be their last. I guess I sat and stared to long lost in thought because before long Rarity snapped me out of my daze with a blush.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about how great you've been to me even though I'm so much different from you,"I said blushing myself.

"You may be different but I think things like friendship are the same no matter who we are or where we come from," she replied sounding very serious.

All I could do was smile and say, "well said I think you're absolutely right."

With that we finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Rarity said she would be working in her shop today on a client's order. I smiled and told her I'd be back in time for dinner. And without thinking I leaned down and kissed her cheek before I walked out the door. It was no more than a few steps before I realized what I just did but couldn't turn around to see the aftermath of my action. I just kept heading down to Sweet Apple Acres trying to focus on the day. It was a great day the sun was out but it wasn't overly warm. Arriving at the farm I spotted Applejack at a big red barn and headed straight to her.

"Well hey there sugar cube you look like your feelin better," Applejack said in her signature country drawl.

"I'm feeling great better than I have in years, so I figured I'd stop by and see if I could take you up on that job offer," I said all smiles.

Excitedly Applejack replied," well shoot I'd be glad to have you work with us and I'll pay ya a fair rate."

It sounded like a plan I was ready to get to working up a sweat again. My body was out of shape from all that time of limited activity so I was ready to shake the cobwebs off. She showed me out to a far side of the farm that hadn't been tilled yet due to many large rocks in the marked off field.

" Me and my brother Big Mac had planned to clear out this area to expand the orchard but have had a bit of trouble clearin out these rocks so I figured I'd see if you had any ideas," she said tipping her hat up.

I had a few I ideas but I wasn't sure which id be able to handle. It had been so long since id been in shape and my chakra levels had suffered because of that. I figured the best way to know would be to try and try again.

"Ok where would you want them moved to if I had an idea, "I asked looking around to see if there were any good spots?

Applejack scratched her head and said," well I hadn't thought that far ahead but I guess over that way as close to the tree line would be alright."

Applejack had been referring to the Everfree Forest that was close by. Alright I had a plan all I had to do was see if it worked. I chose a smaller rock and stood before it. The smallest were about the size of a cow and were the most abundant. But there were a few larger ones and one giant one that seemed to be as big as a house. I figured it start slow with the smaller ones. I focused my chakra into my muscles increasing my strength. I gripped the rock and pulled. At first it didn't seem like I was going to be able to do it but after a few attempts I got the hang of focusing for this kind of technique and the rock began to budge. Applejack couldn't believe what she was seeing. Finally with one last pull I tossed the rock over my shoulder to the spot we had decided they'd go.

"Man I'm out of practice just give me a few more tries and I'll be able to do it faster, "I said matter of factly.

"Are you kiddin me how'd you do that in the first place, "Applejack stammered eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

I realized I should have explained what I was going to do so I said," well it's basically the same thing as when I kicked that tree the other time I was here. I focus the energy in my body to increase the strength I'm my muscles. It's not easy to learn but very useful."

She just couldn't place her hoof on what I meant but she couldn't deny what she'd seen with her own eyes. I did it a few more times each attempt becoming easier and easier. Finally deciding I had my chakra focus down I decided to speed thing up. If Applejack was amazed before she was in for the shock of her life. I used the shadow clone jutsu to create 9 replicas of myself. In a puff of smoke they appeared and with ease they went to work tossing the large rocks to the pile. I started to feel the fatigue of using so much chakra. I was right my chakra wasn't as abundant as it used to be but id fix that in time with training and exercise. Luckily before I got dangerously low the clones and I had cleared the field save for one. That freakishly large boulder that seemed to be dead center of the new field. I knew at my current level I wouldn't be able to toss it like the others. I had an idea for this one though. I dispelled my clones and walked over to the boulder and walked around it feeling its surface.

"You're not gonna try and toss that one are ya," Applejack said half worried half excited.

Finally stopping my inspection of the boulder I replied," no I don't think I can do that with this one but perhaps I can do something else."

I focused my chakra again only this time I wouldn't be tossing id be punching. I cocked my arm back and shot it forward striking the boulder with a thunderous boom. At first it looked as if nothing had happened but then the boulder started to crack which radiated from the point where I punched. Seconds later it fell apart into pieces no bigger than a watermelon.

"Well that took care of that," I said turning to Applejack pleased with how my plan worked out.

But when I met Applejacks gaze I say a big blushing grin and batting eyes. Oh no what was going though her mind. What I didn't know is that without meaning to I had greatly impressed Applejack and in turn caused her heart to skip a beat. Great now I had two ponies making eyes at me. It was one thing when It was just Rarity but now it looked like Applejack was falling for me as well. And I couldn't say that I didn't find Applejack attractive. What had I gotten myself into and how was this going to turn out.

"Uh well I do believe ive used up all my energy so if its ok I can finish up tomorrow," I said worried about what Applejacks next move was going to be.

"Oh don't you worry about it none you've more than done your days work. So here your bits as promised and don't worry about this I'm sure my brother can handle cleanup of this tiny mess," Applejack said dreamy eyed.

I had to go before she asked me to stay for some reason so I thanked her again for the job and hurried off back to town.

**Did i say things were looking up...oops love triangle?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been a while since my last post...Ive had a bit of writers block. **As always all characters belong to their respective creators except my OC. ****

It was an exhausting day it had been forever since id been able to just walk around let alone do such heavy work without pain. I was drained but it felt good, I had some money so now was a good time to get Rarity something nice for being such a good hostess and to make up for my little forwardness this morning. I had a few hours before I was due back so I headed to Ponyville's market to look around. It was nice to see so many smiling faces just going about life without fear. Where I come from it always seemed like smiles were forced to hide fear and sadness. There was so much to see and so much to choose from I didn't know where to start. When it was all said and done I stopped at a shop that sold various fashion accessories. I could tell that Rarity liked to look her best so I thought I'd get her something she could wear. I guess the look of uncertainty on my face as I looked around was apparent because before long the shop owner asked if I needed help choosing something.

"Well I'm not sure I'm looking for a gift for a pony named Rarity but I'm not sure what she'd like," I said not taking my eyes off the many displays.

With a big smile the shop owner responded," oh I see some pony else looking to woo Miss Rarity."

I didn't realize she was so popular but I guess it didn't surprise me seeing as she was beautiful.

"No no it's not like that I just want to thank her for giving me a place to stay and being so nice to me," I retorted.

"Oh well if you say so let me see she had been in here a few times eying this hair pin but didn't want to spend the bits to purchase it perhaps it will do the trick," said the shop owner taking out a sparkling hair pin with sapphire jewels on it.

I thought to myself if she had her eye on it that it would be a perfect choice. I agreed to take it and near dropped when I found out how much he wanted for it but in the end I decided it was a small price to pay. I had it wrapped up and I took off to head to the boutique. On my way there I passed a nice little flower stand with a pony that seemed to not be getting much business. I couldn't see why not all the flowers looked amazing so I figured a nice bouquet would be a nice finishing touch. So I stopped and had the florist make me a nice arrangement. I was almost there when panic began to catch hold of me. I didn't know what kind of frame of mind Rarity would be in after this morning, would she be angry or excited. How did I myself actually feel about it, it had happened so fast. I walked in the door and called out to her letting her know I was back. I heard her shout from the back that she was in her work room to go on back. When I walked in the doorway I saw her hard at work at her sewing machine with fabric and thread floating around.

Realizing I was there she said as she continued her work," just a few more stitches and I'm done how was your day."

It felt strange like we had been together for years already and I was home from work. Home, such a strange word to use in this situation. But it felt normal as well.

"I'm exhausted but it felt good to work again," I said leaning on the door frame watching her work.

After a few more moments she finished her work and turned toward me. When she did she was greeted with the flowers I had gotten for her.

"Oh my Takashi are those for me," she said with an obvious blush.

"Yes they are but so is this," I said handing her the bag with her gift.

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she used her magic to open the bag and revealed the shining hair pin. She seemed to tear up but she wasn't sad. On the contrary she looked happy, smiling as she fixed the pin in her mane.

Walking over to me she placed her front hooves around my neck and said, "thank you so much you're sweet, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to show my appreciation to you you've been so nice to me since I got here," I said wrapping my arms around her.

Embracing her felt good having her in my arms gave me warmth I've never felt before. I don't know what came over me but I began running my fingers through her mane. Placing my hand on her cheek I moved her face so I could see her eyes. They sparkled more than the hair pin she wore. As if I had no control over myself I slowly leaned closer to her. She knew what was about to happen and didn't show signs of stopping me. When our lips met she closed her eyes and gave a soft almost silent moan. I felt like I was melting. We fell over onto a nearby couch and continued to kiss one another. One minute id kiss her lips the next id move to her neck. This feeling was intoxicating I didn't want this moment to end. But I began to feel guilty. I didn't want Rarity to think I was taking advantage of her.

Pulling back from a kiss I looked down at her and said, "I suppose I can't deny how I feel about you but at the same time feelings like this are completely new to me. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I really like you and hope there could be a future for us."

Sitting up and placing a hoof on my cheek she looked at me and responded, "I know exactly how you feel because I find myself feeling deeply for you. As my friends know I'm not one to hold back but I have been because I didn't want to chase you away."

It was if a barrier had been broken and our feelings began to pour out to each other. We sat and talked for a while longer until we realized we were both hungry. Rarity decided she'd get dinner ready while I went and took a shower. I was beside myself it felt like my energy had been restored and I could do anything. I quickly showered and changed into something comfortable. The smells from the kitchen were great.

Sitting at the table Rarity turned to me and said, "I know getting used to the diet here is going to be tough but I tried my best tonight."

Looking at the table I saw pasta with an oil sauce, salad, and some bread with a garlic spread.

"Everything looks great especially you," I said with a wink.

Blushing as she sat down we enjoyed a great dinner together. We talked about we had done with our day. She was amazed at what I was able to do with the field and was hoping to see for herself what I could do. She told me about how she had been making dress orders for various clients from all over Equestria for a yearly dance that wasn't too far off called the Grand Galloping Gala. She also mentioned that her and her friends had been invited every year since they met Twilight. We cleaned up the kitchen together and decided it was time to turn in. We walked up to the second floor together and kissed her goodnight and started to head to my room when she stopped me.

"Takashi…I know it's sudden but would you stay with me tonight," Rarity said staring at the floor.

I didn't know what to say. I knew we had confessed our feelings for one another but I honestly didn't think things would move this fast. But as shocked as I was I couldn't say no. I smiled as she led me to her room. What a night I was in for.

**Woo hoo next chapter i try my hand at a bit of naughty writing ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im very sorry for being away for so long. Ive had some recent personal problems that have kept me from writing. But im hoping to get future chapters out sooner. Now this chapter is going to be extreamly M rated as there is CLOP so if you dont want to read that then skip this chapter the following chapter will come with an explanation of anything important. So please enjoy and let me know how this story is flowing. ****As always all characters belong to their respective creators except my OC. ******

I was so scared about what was about to happen. I don't think any mission I went on before my accident was any more terrifying than what I was in for. Yes I had experience but never with anyone that I had feelings for. As we entered her dimly lit room I looked around at the highly decorated room it was clear that fashion wasn't the only thing Rarity was familiar with. We continued over to her bed which had a great canopy. I could tell that nervousness finally hit her as she seemed to be shaking. I looked down into her eyes and smiled hoping to ease her tenseness. As if my plan was perfect she smiled back and reared up to be eye to eye. From there it seemed all inhibitions had gone. We closed the gap between each other and kissed with an intensity that I didn't know existed. As we stood there in that embrace exploring each others mouths a magical aura surrounded us and gently laid us on her bed. It was a fun experience but I knew I had other fun things to tend to. Finally in a laying position our kissing session turned into a full make out war. We kissed and explored each other with hands and hooves. As before a blue aura seemed to appear which began to free me of my clothes. My shirt came over my head and off my body then my pants opened and slid off my legs. Rarity flipped me to my back and looked down at my form. So many scars I had all with a story of their own but instead of being taken back by them she seemed to be excited over them. Starting with a kiss on my lips she trailed around my torso kissing and licking each scar she came across. For a Shinobi scars were indeed a status symbol signifying what we were able to survive. But I had never seen them cause this kind of lustful behavior. I was defiantly excited and getting more so every second Rarity continued her onslaught. If it wasn't for the light from her magic aura I wouldn't have noticed that my boxers were being removed. There I was completely naked in all my glory and I could just make out the gitty look in her eyes.

"Just lay back darling and let me take care of you," Rarity said with pure lust.

Not that I planned to argue with her but I was literally speechless. What happened next is hard to explain in words. It was the best sensation I could have ever felt there were defiantly advantages to having a mouth built like these ponies had. She started with simply licking my shaft from base to tip. She was also gifted with a longer and wider tongue than any human would. The sensation was amazing that is until she took my whole length into her mouth. I was in pure bliss, I could hardly take the pleasure I was receiving. She began to really get into it once she saw how great I was enjoying myself. She bobbed her head up and down taking my whole length down every time while her tongue wrapped around my shaft at the same time. Every so often she would stop at the tip and give it a few nice sucks then continue her deep oral skills.

"Oh babe you are amazing, I won't last much longer at this rate," I managed to say through clenched teeth.

My warning didn't seem to phase her one bit as she started to pick up more speed. I was losing my mind I had never felt this good in my whole life. But as I thought I felt my release getting closer.

Looking down I brushed Rarities mane away from her eye and said," here it comes I'm about to cum."

I fully expected her to release me and finish me off some other way but instead she kept her pace till that first explosion hit her throat. After that she took me all in and began to suck and swallow using her tongue to message the base of my cock. That had to be the best release I had ever had nothing could come close. As I lay there coming down from that massive orgasm I looked down at Rarity who had lay her head on one of my thighs and was licking every drop that escaped from my tip. It was my turn to return the favor and I was happy to do so. I lifted Rarity up to me and kissed her deeply running my fingers through her mane.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," I said winking at her.

I worked my way down the length of her body placing kisses the whole way. As I reached her flank I paid special attention to her cutie mark kissing and licking those three diamonds. Then I turned her to her back and leaned in to my prize. I could instantly tell how turned on she was with how soaking wet she was. I kissed all around her opening causing her to moan.

"Please my love don't tease me so," Rarity said almost pleading.

Not wanting to disappoint her I pierced her opening with my tongue causing her to arch her back and gasp. She really was turned on and every flick of my tongue caused a moan or gasp. Rarity really was a vocal lover not that I minded it made me want to please her all the more. It was then that I noticed how different Rarity tasted than most women I had ever been with. It was in no way unpleasant on the contrary she tasted sweet. I couldn't get enough of her juices and lapped away at her pretty pony pussy. I must have been enjoying myself so much that it wasn't before long that her orgasm was apparently close.

"Oh Takashi I'm about to cum oh your soo good," Rarity practically screamed as she clenched her legs around my head.

Just as quick as her plea was spoken her body shook and she gushed a great stream of cum so much I couldn't keep up. Her nectar was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough. After her orgasm seemed to be over she lay there shaking from head to hoof.

Inching my way back up to her we lay face to face and I smiled and said," I guess I did a good job?"

"Darling you did more than good you were amazing," she said huffing out of breath.

We lay there for a little while so Rarity could recover from her orgasm. We didn't say anything we just looked into each other's eyes and gave the occasional kiss.

"Oh I hope you're not done yet my dear I'm ready for more," Rarity said looking at me obviously recovered.

All I could do was smile and position myself on top of her. As if the realization of what was about to happen she looked as if she was scared.

"What is it Rarity did you want me to stop," I asked not sure what was wrong.

"No Takashi it isn't that it's just that this is my first time I've never been with any pony like this before," She said obviously feeling embarrassed.

Rarity looked away and continued," I'm sure the shop owner you saw today mentioned that many colts have tried to get with me but I've never mated with any of them they never seemed like someone I could be with."

I could tell that she was this get to her but I wasn't sure why she felt that she had to explain herself to me.

"Rarity you are very special to me you have nothing to explain, what has happened in your past is that past. All I care about is now and as far as I can tell you have made a choice that's all there is to it," I said with a warm smile.

Hearing this seemed to be a shock at first but as what I said sunk in Rarity teared up and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Takashi I know I have made the right choice in choosing you," she whispered in my ear.

It was then that I felt a hoof rubbing my dick.

"Now please stick it in be my first," Rarity said still rubbing me.

It was now or never I kissed her as I inched my way into her. It wasn't long before I reached a barrier that was proof of this being her first time. Looking into her shimmering eyes she gave me a smile and nod signifying that she was ready. With that I pushed through till I was all in. As I did Rarity yelped in pain and squeezed around my neck. I waited for her pain to subside not daring to move. As if she was determined to not let the pain stop her she began to buck her hips. Taking the hint I began to slowly go in and out picking up pace every so often. The pain had seemed to have subsided or wasn't enough to overwhelm the pleasure she was now feeling because it wasn't too long before she began to moan. Now that we were going at a generous pace I was realizing how great she felt. Hot, wet and snug are words that come to mind. Without warning Rarity sat up and flipped around.

"Please buck me buck me hard my love," Rarity said almost pleading.

I was suddenly empowered to make her feel the best orgasm she would ever feel in her life. I slid back into her and went to work pounding her pussy. Every thrust causing a moan of ecstasy. I was going so fast and hard that you could hear the sound of our bodies hitting one another when I would thrust into her. By this time her moans had grown to screams of pleasure. I wouldn't last much longer as tight as she was I would cum soon.

As if her body sensed it she turned back to me and huffed," I'm about to cum my dear please cum with me, cum deep inside me."

Her plea seemed to do it for me because it wasn't a few moments later that I began to cum deep into her. As soon as she felt that first warm squirt of cum hit her she began to shake as her orgasm hit her. She gushed like before except she must have orgasmed much harder than before because she squirted a lot more than the time before. Coming down from our intense orgasms we plopped down facing each other and huffed and puffed tired.

"Rarity I know it must be a given at this point but would you like to be a legitimate couple," I asked after I was able to breath normally again.

Almost as if she was fresh from a nap she hopped toward me and hugged my neck and said," yes yes and yes."

We were both exhausted and before long we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was unclear how our friends would take the news but I'm sure if they knew we were happy they would come to accept us. That night I slept soundly dreaming of the future.

**I tried to keep it tasteful but also feed everyone who does enjoy clop. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas everyone im here with a new chapter. Sorry if its a little off from my usual writing i needed to move the story along. If you skipped the previous chapter the important thing to know is that Takashi and Rarity confessed their feelings to one another and spent the night with each other. Now on with the chapter. As always all characters belong to their respective creators except my OC. **

"Rarity….Rarity are you up yet….Twilight sent me to give you your ticket to the Gala…"

"Come on I've got more awesome things I could be doing….OH MY CELESTIA," Rainbow Dash said as she walked into Rarity's bedroom.

Not many things got to Rainbow Dash but this was certainly a surprise to her. As she uttered her pervious statement she got an eye full of Rarity and I sitting up in bed to her calls.

"Oh my Rainbow Dash whatever are you doing here without knocking," Rarity said realizing we were both still in bed together.

Still in shock from what she was seeing Rainbow Dash could only manage to say," here….ticket…Gala…"

With that she dropped the ticket and zipped out of the boutique with a flash of rainbow streaks. I could see the panic on Rarity's face we planned on telling everyone about us but didn't think we'd end up letting anyone know just yet.

"Oh no…oh no no no no…why did it have to be Rainbow Dash she can't keep quiet about anything by the end of the day everyone from here to Canterlot will know about us. I haven't even thought about how to tell my closest friends let alone anyone else," Rarity said crying into her pillow.

Truthfully I was concerned about how everyone would take it as well but it would have come out sooner or later. I was not ashamed of my feelings anymore but I didn't want Rarity to feel alienated for being with a human.

"Don't worry sweetie no matter what happens from here on out I'll stay by your side," I whispered in her ear as I ran my fingers through her mane.

As if my words had a soothing effect she seemed to calm down enough to look at me once again.

"You promise…you'll always be there…" Rarity said as she sniffled.

All I could do was smile and hold her close. We stayed like that for a while before we decided there was no point in hiding. So we got up and began to get ready for the day. We figured we should keep as normal of a routine as possible till we knew what the damage was. So we got dressed and ate breakfast. We both still had work to do so we kissed each other goodbye and she went into her workroom as she had orders to fill and I headed out to see what Applejack had for me to do today. It was hard to stay focused on the walk to Sweet Apple Acers I kept thinking about everyone's reaction. I would be ok but I feared for Rarity. I was so lost in thought I didn't see Applejack waiting for me at the gate and ran clear into her and falling to my rear.

"Whoa there sugar cube are you alright. Ya seemed to be in sum doozy of a daze," Applejack said as she helped me up.

I was quite embarrassed and could only laugh as I said," yes you could say that I have a lot on my mind today."

"Lemmie guess Rarity is gettin on ur nerves already isn't she. I swear that filly could annoy just about anyone with those fru fruy habits of hers," Applejack said as we headed from the front gate to the barn.

Just my luck it didn't seem like she knew anything about what I was worried about. Maybe Rainbow Dash hadn't said anything to anyone yet and hoped it would stay that way.

"Anyways since ya got that field all cleared out I figured we could get that field ready for planting," Applejack said placing her hoof on a plow.

I probably could have found an easier way to plow the field but I figured I should work my body out the old fashioned way to get back into shape. After we got out to the field she showed me the layout that she wanted and I got to work. And for a while I forgot about my worries and just enjoyed being out in the open and feeling the breeze on my skin. I didn't think Applejack would stick around long after she saw I wasn't going to use a special trick to do the job but she seemed to linger just watching me. It was odd but I dismissed it as her making sure I could handle it. After a while she went about her business and I continued my work. It was an exhausting day but I greatly enjoyed it. It was getting close to sundown when Applejack came around to let me know it was quitting time.

"Whooe even though you did that job normally you still got a lot more done than I figured any pony could here's your pay with my thanks," Applejack said with a big smile on her face.

"I appreciate it, I hoped you wouldn't mind my slower pace I wanted to get some much needed exercise to tone myself again," I said accepting the bag of bits.

"Well shoot if its gettin fit your wantin to do I can certainly help with that whenever ya feel like it. Us earth ponies are mostly known for our physical strength since we don't have wings or magic to help us do things," she said puffing out her chest.

Why not it would be good to have a training partner for a while till I needed to kick things up.

"I accept your help, at least until you can't keep up," I said puffing my chest out.

We had a laugh for a few minutes then said our goodbyes. I was sore and tired but I relished the felling. All of a sudden out of nowhere I felt myself leave the ground zipping into the air. It happened so fast I didn't know it was coming till it was too late. When I finally felt the acceleration stop I looked to see Rainbow Dash had lifted me to a dizzying height and was none too happy looking.

"Alright hot shot I have something to ask you, what exactly did I see this morning," she asked with a glair.

I could tell she meant to do me harm if she didn't like what I had to say but I didn't think lying was the fair thing to do. I could save myself from a fall but she didn't know that so I decided to try speaking the truth in hopes she would understand.

"Well Rainbow Dash to make sure I'm not misunderstood Rarity and I confessed feelings for each other and spent the night together last night," I stated as sternly and calmly as I could.

"There's no way Rarity would ever like or even think about touching such a gross creature as you," Rainbow Dash said with disgust in her voice.

I could only sigh as I responded," look if you really don't believe me you can always just ask her yourself."

Her eyes opened as she came to a realization that she could have done that all day instead of seeking me out.

"Yeah maybe I will, "she spat back.

"Well if you're going that way anyways mind giving me a lift," I joked trying to ease the tension.

And for a second it felt like she had actually dropped me till I screeched to a halt and got dropped a few feet from the ground.

"Humph what I look like a taxi service anyways I suppose you could be telling the truth seeing that I did find you two sleeping, she said crossing her fore hooves.

As I got up and dusted myself off I asked," I do have one request for Rarity's sake could you not mention anything to anyone until she's ready. It happened so fast that we hadn't given any thought to how we would tell everyone and it has her a little stressed out?"

She eyed me up and down for a bit before she said, "fine but if you do anything to hurt her I won't drop you from a few feet ill drop you from orbit."

I bowed to show I understood and in a flash she took off. I'm sure Rarity would feel relieved when she found out that our union was for the most part still a secret. I wandered home and found dinner waiting. I could tell Rarity was still stressing out from the uncertainty so I wasted no time in telling her I had run into Rainbow Dash. I left out the drop and threat seeing as she didn't need any more on her mind. She seemed so relieved that you could instantly see a change in her mood. After that we sat and had dinner in peace. We talked about our days and laughed till late. She shooed me off to shower while she took care of the dishes. Squeaky clean I saw her in the hallway on my way to my room and decided to kiss her goodnight.

I had just turned around when a blue aura surrounded me and a voice called out to me," where do you think you're going you have a new room remember."

I turned to see Rarity nodding into what was previously her room. All I could do was smile as I followed her to bed.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
